cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jared Leto
Jared Leto (1971 - ) Lead singer/guitarist of the group 30 Seconds To Mars Film Deaths *''Prefontaine (1997)'' [Steve Prefontaine]: Crushed to death/suffocated after being pinned underneath his car in an accident. (Thanks to William and Shollum) *''The Thin Red Line (1998)'' [Second Lieutenant Whyte]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers in combat. (Thanks to Katy, William and Deb) *''American Psycho (2000) Allen:'' Hacked to death with an axe by Christian Bale in Jared' room. (Thanks to Vlabor, Aubrey, William, Tom, Shollum, Utonium, Deb and Gee) *''Panic Room (2002)'' [Junior]: Shot twice in the head by Dwight Yoakam as Jared tries to leave. (Thanks to Tracy, Aubrey, Jamie, William, Shollum, Deb and Gee) *''Alexander (2004)'' [Hephaistion]: Dies of a fever, with Colin Farrell by his side. (Thanks to Gary, Tracy, Vlabor, Shollum and Deb) *''Lord of War (2005)'' [Vitaly Orlov]: Machine-gunned by a group of soldiers, after Jared blows up their truck. (Thanks to Aubrey, Vlabor, William, Tom, Shollum, Deb and Gee) *''Lonely Hearts (2006)'' [Ray Fernandez]: Executed. (See also Tony Lo Bianco in The Honeymoon Killers.) (Thanks to Shollum and Deb) *''Mr. Nobody (2009)'' [Nemo Nobody]: Has several different deaths in the story's alternate timelines/possibilities: (1) Drowned when his car goes into a lake, after he loses control due to a bird hitting his windshield. (2) Shot in the chest by David Schaal while Jared is in the bathtub at a hotel (after Jared had answered to the name of David's actual target); David Schaal and David Kennedy then dump his body in the woods, and his body is shown again in the morgue when Linh Dan Pham identifies him. (3) Sucked into the vacuum of space, along with Diane Kruger, when meteorites crash into the space station. (4) Dies of old age/natural causes at the age of 118; time then reverses shortly after his death. *''Dallas Buyers Club (2013)'' [Rayon]: Dies (off screen) from AIDS complications; his death is revealed when Matthew McConaughey visits his hospital room, only to find Bradford Cox packing away Leto's belongings on an empty bed. Notable Connections Brother of Shannon Leto Gallery: Jaredleto.jpg|Jared Leto in Panic Room jaredleto-mrnobody1.jpg|Jared Leto in morgue in Mr. Nobody jaredleto-mrnobody2.jpg|Jared Leto drowned in Mr. Nobody jaredleto-mrnobody3.jpg|Jared Leto aged in Mr. Nobody Tumblr nbic6abLIF1tepew7o4 400.gif|Jared Leto in American Psycho Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Leto, Jared Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in Canada Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrew Niccol Movies Category:Method Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Athletes Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Criminals Category:Batman cast members Category:History Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Controversial actors Category:Biography Stars Category:Suicide Squad Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Adventure Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Marvel Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners